LA Dreams
by Big time LOKI'D
Summary: Lola Green was just an ordinary girl who lived with her mum since her dad died the only thing she really wanted to do in life was sing and write music that's when she met the BTR boys and her life completely changed she gets to meet her favourite artists and performs and writes music for the boys. will A love blossom for Lola? hope you all like and please review Kendall/OC James/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sorry, but I don't own Big time rush as much as I would love to, I only own Lola Green the OC in this plot and I don't own bonfire heart either.**

As much as I would love to become a singer I know that it would never happen well that's what I thought until I saw on the news that Gustavo Rocque one of the major record producers in the 90's was making a comeback and was touring around America his last stop was in my home state of Minnesota and that he would be arriving in a few hours time "omg, mum, Gustavo Rocque is coming to Minnesota looking for singers" I screamed upstairs where my mum was drying her hair "who ?" she replied puzzled "Gustavo Rocque" I shouted one last time before she turned off her hair dryer "well why are you still here then Lola get your butt down to those auditions and sing your heart out honey" "thanks mum, Love you and I'll ring you when I find out" I shouted before running out the door and jumping into the car my mum and I shared because we aren't the richest of people.

When I arrived Gustavo was just getting out of his limo I heard him ask where he was and his assistant told him he was in Minnesota "what's up Minnesota" he shouted to the crowd of people all waiting to get a chance at the big time, I followed about 350 other people all waiting in line to get their audition number I was number 345 so I would be one of the last ones to be auditioned so I sat down on the chairs with Jenny Tinkler my best friend from home room although she was really destructive she didn't mean it. I was minding my own business, playing the chords for my song just to check that I hadn't forgotten them because I only wrote the song three or four days ago, when four of the cutest boys from my year crashed through the doors to the theatre "are we to late for the auditions?" the blonde boy asked "no, here" Gustavo's assistant stuck the boys numbers on their chests "wait, I don't it's him" he said pointing to his brunette friend who was looking at himself in a mirror and combing his hair "yes" the Latino and the short dark haired boy piped in as the assistant stuck stickers on them, the called out my number "hey 345 we are ready for you to audition" I stood up grabbed my guitar and slowly walked past the four boys three of which were frozen in shock at the fact they are going to have to sing, as I opened the doors I saw Mr Rocque sitting there and next to him was his assistant, I walked up the steps onto the stage "what are you going to sing ?" Gustavo said "err, I'm gonna sing a song I wrote called Bonfire Heart" I was looking all around the theatre I stopped at the door to find the boys heads peering around it "whenever you're ready" his assistant said "that means now" Gustavo screamed, I jumped then started to strum my guitar the sang

[Verse 1:]

Your mouth is a revolver

Firing bullets in the sky

Your love is like a soldier,

Loyal 'til you die

And I've been looking at the stars

For a long, long time

I've been putting out fires

All my life

Everybody wants a flame,

They don't want to get burnt

And today is our turn

[Chorus:]

Days like these lead to...

Nights like this lead to

Love like ours.

You light the spark in my bonfire heart.

People like us—we don't

Need that much, just some-

One that starts,

Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts

[Verse 2:]

This world is getting colder.

Strangers passing by

No one offers you a shoulder.

No one looks you in the eye...

He cut me off "wait, wait, wait that was terrible so bad that it made my ears bleed" he waited for a moment then continued "ohh, are you gonna cry little girl?" "just shut up you jerk let me just tell you that, that song was about my dead farther and he always told me I could sing, so It doesn't matter what you say, the only persons advice that I care about is his and It's not like you can comment Mr Yard squirrel Christmas that was one of the worst songs I have ever heard oh wait, no the rest of your songs are!" I stormed off stage and out the door, the boys all moved out of my way but just as I was about to walk back to my car someone grabbed my arm and turned me around to face them, It was the blond one "hey its Lola, right, we're in history class together and look don't let that stupid Gustavo guy get to you, you are an amazing singer song writer" "yer, but to be honest it's not wasn't the thing that was bothering me it's just that I wanted my dad to have something to be proud of me of and I didn't catch your name sorry" "oh, it's Kendall, Kendall Knight" "well thank you Kendall Knight but I have to be going home" with that I left and walked back to my car and headed home.

As I walked through the door my mum was stood there "sooo, are we going to Hollywood?" "No, not this time mum" "oh, I'm sorry Hun I really am, if there's anything I can do just give me a shout" I nodded and went up stairs to bed.

Mum came into my room and shook me to wake me up "come on hurry up and get dressed or you'll be late for work" I just started work at the local supermarket. Mum pulled up outside the door as I got out I heard her say good bye I did the same then went to report to the manager who showed me what's what and told me everything I needed to know it's just going to be another boring day in Minnesota as I was taking the trolleys outside I saw Kendall and his Friends stood across the parking lot "hey" he shouted then him and his friends started to work over to me "hey, I didn't know you worked here, so who are your friends?" "This is James diamond" he said pointing at the tall brunette "Logan and Carlos" now looking at the dark haired one and the Latino "hey, I'm Lola Green, it's nice to meet you all" I said smiling at the boys who where fixated on me, I saw James lean over toward Kendall and whisper "dibbs" the other two boys heard and both screamed in unison "she will be mine" Carlos launched himself at James and Knocked him to the ground the fight soon broke up when a black limo pulled up outside the supermarket and out stepped Gustavo, James started jumping up and down saying "I know he'd come back for me" but he was stopped "I've not come for you I've come for Kendall" Gustavo butted in "No for the last time" Kendall said raising his voice at the man "Kendall, this is a once in a life time opportunity" Gustavo's assistant piped in "I'll come on one condition you take my buds and make us a singing group" Kendall said "WHAT" all the boy's said together "and you take Lola and give her a record deal also make her our song writer" Kendall added "if that's the only way you are willing to come then so be it, Kelly get them all contracts and you lot better be ready to leave tonight" Gustavo told us all.

With that I called my mum up and told her the good and bad news

*phone convo*

Lola: hey mum, I have some good and bad news for you, which do you want first?

Mum: Good

Lola: well my new friends and I have a contract with Rocque records and will be leaving for LA tonight

Mum: and the bad news?

Lola: you can't come mum, I'm so sorry but Kendall said his mum will look after me and I promise that I will keep in touch and send you money each month and you can visit me from time to time

Mum: It's okay honey you can go I'm not going to hold you back because this is your dream and I trust you but if anyone hurts you know that I'm here, just a word of warning Hun you might want to get home because you have a lot to pack

Lola: thanks mum, you know I couldn't have asked for a better mum if I wanted, love you

*phone convo ended*

"Hey Kendall will your mum be able to give me a lift back to mine?" I announced once I had finished the phone call "err, yer I'm sure that'll me fine because we can fit four in the back seat, so yes" Kendall replied then James butted in "it's okay she can sit on my knee" "I don't think so" I said back to James with an angry tone, he backed off.

A little while later Kendall's mum pulled up in the car, it felt like it took quite a while to get to my house because throughout the whole ride James kept making advances on me but to be honest I didn't really mind I mean who would a hot boy like James making advances but saying that they're all really cute. When Mrs Knight got to me house she stopped I got out and said my goodbyes to the boys for now. It took me awhile to get everything ready for LA and when my mum can home at 3pm and helped me with all my bags into the Limo that Gustavo had sent to pick me and the boys up, I have never been away from my mum before so I was worried about how both of us will cope, "bye mum, I love you and I promise to call you every day, write to you but the boys and Mrs Knight will look after me mum so don't worry yourself" I said crying into my mum's shoulder before waving and getting into the Limo and heading to my future.


	2. Chapter 2- First day in LA

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or any of the other characters apart from Lola Green and I have been given permission for the character Laura Reese Walker by ****PartyLikeRockstars****.**

A little while later Kendall's mum pulled up in the car, it felt like it took quite a while to get to my house because throughout the whole ride James kept making advances on me but to be honest I didn't really mind I mean who would a hot boy like James making advances but saying that they're all really cute. When Mrs Knight got to me house she stopped I got out and said my goodbyes to the boys for now. It took me awhile to get everything ready for LA and when my mum can home at 3pm and helped me with all my bags into the Limo that Gustavo had sent to pick me and the boys up, I have never been away from my mum before so I was worried about how both of us will cope, "bye mum, I love you and I promise to call you every day, write to you but the boys and Mrs Knight will look after me mum so don't worry yourself" I said crying into my mum's shoulder before waving and getting into the Limo and heading to my future.

We were standing at the departure gate waiting to be checked in; I was still pretty choked up about leaving my mum alone in Minnesota while I am enjoying the Hollywood sunshine, Mrs Knight walked ever to me and without warning pulled me into a hug

"Are you okay dear?"

"Yes, I'm fine just a bit worried about my mum that's all"

"I'm sure she will be fine and I will look after you so she has nothing to worry about"

"Thanks Mrs Knight"

"Its okay honey and if you want you can call me momma Knight"

She released her grip on me and we started to walk down the tunnel to the plane, we were all fumbling around trying to find our seats, I was sat in-between Kendall and James, as soon as we sat down James had put his arm around me and was trying to hit on me again obviously disappointed that he got turned down the first time

"Look, James as nice as it is to have someone as hot as you make a move on someone like me, I'm just not in to you" I told him sweetly

"Oh, well, I'm sorry I didn't realise I was making you feel awkward and uncomfortable it's just girls are usually falling over themselves for me, I didn't expect you to be any different" James apologised then removed his arm from my shoulders, meanwhile the plane was taking off and the cabin crew where making their final checks.

I had fallen asleep on Kendall's shoulder but he didn't mind, we where about mid flight when I woke up to be see James watching an in-flight movie and Kendall listening to music on his phone, then I turned around to see Kelly and Gustavo discussing what the boys should be called I don't even wanna know the stupid names they came up with, I glanced over to the other aisle to find Logan and Carlos with their headphones in and behind the Katie was talking to Momma Knight about all the business possibilities she could get out of the boys and me being famous.

A little while after the plane was getting ready to descend and I was slightly panicked by it because I have only been on a plane once or twice in my life, Kendall and James could see this and started to reassure me, the plane got lower and lower then finally came down with a bump and started to pull in at the terminal, once it had stopped James stood up and started to get down mine and his carry on's

"Thanks James, you really didn't have to do that you know"

"Lola, it's the least I can do after annoying you for most of the plane ride" James replied to me bashfully

After everyone was ready we started to get off the plane it took a little longer than I expected but when we had got out of the plane we were moving really quite quickly thanks to Gustavo and Kelly. We were soon at the luggage claim area, I was waiting by the carousel watching it go around and round till I spotted my luggage and pulled the suitcase to the floor, everyone else all ready had theirs so as soon as I was ready we moved along and were just about to go out the door of the airport when I saw the sight of flashing lights, Oh shit what if I look terrible then everyone in LA will laugh at me and won't buy me stuff, so I put my hood over my head and walked out of the door I just stayed looking at the floor until we go to the limo that would take us to our new home for the next couple of months.

We arrived at a sandy coloured building with palm woods written on the front, I would say it's about five maybe six stories high.

"Welcome to the palm woods, pretty much known as the home of the future famous" Kelly chirped while giving us a quick tour around the palm woods then she said "there's only one problem we couldn't get two apartments so Lola you will have to share with the boys"

"Oh, that's okay Kelly it means I'll get to know them better" I replied

When Kelly left the boys and I ran to the front desk to be greeted with a sour face middle aged man called Bitters (I read the name off his name tag) "hello Mr Bitters we are here to pick up the room key" I said politely to him

"Name?" he bluntly said back

I looked at Kendall to ask what name it was under then turned back to Bitters and replied "Knight"

"Oh, right you have room 2J, here's you're keys and have a palm woods day" he said sarcastically pushing the key across the desk to me, I snatched them up and started walking to the lift.

I pushed the key into the lock and stood there at the shocking state of the apartment with a chocolate milk sick stain on the floor and all of the out of date yellow furnishings

"There's got to be a mistake" James cried looking at the state of the place

So we called bitters up and he told us there was no mistake and that we should be happy that we have one of the best rooms at the palm woods also that it was Lindsay Lohan who was the cause behind the chocolate sick, as he was leaving he saw a picture of Kendall, his mum and sister hanging on the wall "no hanging of personal items" he screamed at us when he ripped the picture of the wall he saw a hole in the wall he quickly hung it back up and replied "this one is acceptable", two or three seconds after the water pipe behind the picture burst and completely soaked me and the guys so we called the maintenance guy to come and fix it. Afterwards the boys and I all went to have showers there where two bath rooms so the boys decided they'll tale one and I'd have the other, after I had finished my shower I got of the cubicle and realised I hadn't brought any clean clothes in with me

"Shit" I wrapped a towel around me and hoped that no one was in the lounge, as I opened the door I was greeted by the sight of all four boys sitting on the grubby little yellow couch we had, as the door creaked they all looked and saw me there with nothing but a towel around my body, each one of them just sat and stared at me, I turned red with embarrassment I'm never going to live this one down I thought to myself as sprinted to my room, I sat down on my bed for awhile thinking out what the boys would do I mean come on I hardly know them and they have already seen me practically naked.

After deliberating what to do I just decided to live with my actions, how I will never forget to take my clothes into the bathroom. I got dressed into a of gym shorts and a black vest top and slowly walked back into the living room to see the boys still frozen staring at the open bathroom door I snapped my fingers and they all jumped back into reality

"Look I'm really sorry that you have to see me semi naked"

"I didn't mind" James said smoothly before being tackled to the floor by the rest of the guys once they had finished beating him up Kendall sat up

"It's okay, and the guys and I shouldn't have stared, it's just we expected you to be dressed" he apologised

"No honestly, its okay, I just forgot to take some new clothes to change into to the bathroom" I smiled back at him and the rest of the guys. I started to walk over to the couch and Kendall and Carlos made a gap for me in between them to sit down, then just as I did the couch buckled "just my luck" I laughed.

The next day we all decided to take a trip down to the famous palm woods pool, I chose to wear a teal coloured bikini with a sweat top and black denim shorts to walk down there in. Once I was changed I walked into the living room to see them all sitting on the broken couch "what took you so long" Carlos shouted across the lounge to me as I came out of my bed room

"She was probably debating what to wear" James butted in

"Actually James I took such a long time because I had to apply sun block because I don't tan without it on" I replied in the most sassy way possible

"What are we all waiting for?" Logan asked

"Let's go"

With that the boys and I grabbed our shades and towels from the table and ran out of the door to the elevator. As soon as the doors opened to the lobby the boys sprinted out and through the doors out to the pool and got five sun loungers, I sat down on the empty one next to Logan and as we started talking James made a comment

"We're so not in Minnesota anymore"

"Arhhh, Minne who now?" Logan said relaxing with his hands behind his head

"what can I say you guys were right" Kendall added sitting up on his sun lounger and turning to face us behind him a girl with brown hair and a purple sparkly dressed walked up behind him then turned him around and slapped him across face

"How dare you what we had was real but you through it all away for Trish, TRISH my sworn enemy I never wanna to see you again do I, NEVER!" she shouted and the slightly stunned boy then screamed and walked off back to the lobby, then soon after another girl appeared she had mid-length brown hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, a kind of rounded face with dimples and a small treble clef tattoo on her left wrist I would say she was about maybe 5"8 in height she was wearing blue vest top, some denim shorts and black vans as she got closer Kendall flinched slightly but then she started talking

"I'm so sorry for my friend Camille she's the method actress queen of the palm woods, I'm Laura Reese Walker by the way but most people call me lo or Laurie

"Hey I'm Lola, this is Kendal, Carlos, Logan and James" I said pointing each of the boys out who just sat there and waved staring and her because she was really pretty "do you and Camille want to come to our apartment, oh actually that's a bad idea we have one of the worst apartments in the palm woods"

You could come over to my place if you want and we could just get to know each other" then she said her good bye's and walked of the next thing you know the kid from the juice box commercials put up from out of the bin next to Kendall as soon as these three girls walked passed in slow mo I just carried on reading then they stop when James calls them but to be honest I wasn't listening to what they said after a couple more hours lying in the sun reading my thor comics I decided to go for a swim because I was getting to warm as I pulled my sweat top over my head I saw the boys where all staring and me in my bikini, I felt a bit uncomfortable so I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself and only took it off when I was in the pool as I was swimming I saw the boys talk and the occasionally glance over at me after swimming around for half an hour I got out of the pool and wrapped the towel around me once more and went back to my sun lounger to lie down in the sun for a little while longer to get dry but I couldn't do that while I was still wrapped in a soaking wet towel so I decided to remove my towel and just lie there in my bikini once I was dry I put my clothes back on over the top and then the boys and I started to walk back up to the apartment to get ready to go to Lo's.

**If you liked this chapter please leave your reviews and please tell me how I can improve my writing. Thank you to those of you how commented on chapter 1.**


	3. Chapter 3- Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or any of the other characters apart from Lola Green and I have been given permission for the character Laura Reese Walker by ****PartyLikeRockstars****.**

I got out of the pool and wrapped the towel around me once more and went back to my sun lounger to lie down in the sun for a little while longer to get dry but I couldn't do that while I was still wrapped in a soaking wet towel so I decided to remove my towel and just lie there in my bikini once I was dry I put my clothes back on over the top and then the boys and I started to walk back up to the apartment to get ready to go to Lo's.

When I entered 2J I found that the Gustavo and Kelly standing in the middle of the lounge, they turned around as the door opened and they guys and Lola stood out in the corridor

"Where have you been?" Gustavo screamed at us almost making him red in the face

"We just went down to the pool Gustavo, chill" Kendall quickly said before the man exploded but that only made it worse

"Well that's no good because we need to start writing your first song and do a music video by tomorrow for griffin, do you dogs and dogette better be at the studio for 6 tomorrow morning" Gustavo screamed in rage

"Don't worry we will" I quickly butted in before any of the boys could get us into more trouble

Gustavo and Kelly then left the apartment as the boys and I entered as soon as I was in the place I ran to the my bedroom and got changed into a pair of my black skinny Jeans, black converse and my black Guns and roses t-shirt after that I put on a little eyeliner and mascara before fish tailing my hair to one side, then walking out my bedroom door to see all the boys sitting on the couch waiting for me

"Shall we go?" I asked then all

They all nodded but as we walked out if the door we realised that lo hadn't given us her apartment number so we quickly ran down to bitters as we reached his desk I looked up from his computer with an evil glare on his face

"What do you want?"

"What apartment is Laura walker in?" the boys and I asked at the same time

"That is none of your business"

"Ergh, I think you'll find it is, because she invited us around to her apartment for a little get together, but she didn't tell us her apartment number "Carlos replied to Bitters

Mr Bitters stayed quiet for a little while before sliding his hand across the desk and wiggling his fingers all the boys looked stunned for a moment, then realised what Bitters wanted so started to dig around in their pockets until Logan pulled out a 5 dollar bill and handed it to bitters

"She is in apartment 4C" Mr Bitters blurted out once the 5 dollars where put in his hand

"To apartment 4C"Carlos shouted triumphantly then started to charge towards the elevator the rest of us followed. Once we got there James knocked on the door, we waited a little while before Lo opened the door and invited us in.

After a while of getting to know each other Lo suggested we played some video games all the boy and I agreed to play assassins creed Black flag since we saw that she had it in her games cupboard and it was just out, I get quite competitive when playing games I think I got it from my dad he was never one to give up easily and was extra competitive

"Oh you're going down Kendall Knight" I screamed at him with my focus still firmly on the screen

"No one has ever played assassins creed better than me" was his reply from what I have heard about Kendall so far is that he's not one to give up easily, and that was true because the game lasted until he nearly beat my high score.

Later I suggested that we play something else because everyone had sort of got bored of mine and Kendall's competition

"okay, let's play a simple game of truth or dare, if the spinner lands on you have to pick either truth or dare and the others will think of something for you to do" Laura said as she placed a spinner on the table

"Sounds good" James and Carlos said in time

Laura spun the spinner the first person it landed on was Carlos we didn't even get to ask him truth or dare and he already blurted out that he wanted a dare they rest of us gathered around and debated what Carlos would do after a little while longer Logan turned to his friend and spoke

"We have all decided that for your dare you have to jump of the roof of the palm woods into the palm woods pool in your underwear"

"EASY" the boy declared as we all made our way up to the roof where Carlos stripped down to his boxers and did a final helmet check before jumping of the roof and into the pool with a giant splash, as the boy jumped out of the pool Laura shouted down to him

"you, Carlos meet us back at the apartment we will bring your clothes" we gathered up the boys clothes as we said and met him back at the apartment then got back to our game I was the spinners next victim

"Truth or dare?"James asked

"Truth" on that note they all gathered in a circle and murmured between them, a few seconds later Laura turned around and asked me

"Who would you rather kiss out of BTR?"

"Ermm, could I have I different question like who was you're first kiss or even if you could choose anyone that is a celeb to kiss who would it be?"

"No, we gave you a question and you have to answer it" James said sounding a little annoyed because he probably wanted to know if it was him even though I had told him I wasn't into him

"Right okay what I'm about to say doesn't mean I have anything against the rest of the BTR boys because they are all good looking and it also doesn't mean that I love the person, but the big time rush band member that I would rather kiss is Kendall" I finally gave my answer. It was about midnight when we left the apartment to go back to our own after all we have to be up early to write, record and do a music video for Griffin.

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

I turned over in my bed to look at the time that my alarm clock said it was 5:00 am which meant the boys and I had an hour to get dressed and go to the studio, I dragged myself out of bed and shuffled to each of the boys doors and knocked on their doors to wake them up but when I got to Kendall's I had to knock 20 times before I heard him say

"Go away"

"But we have to go to rocque records or Gustavo will kill us, so get up NOW"I shouted through the door at the boy who then groaned and got out of bed.

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile I was bogged down with a load of stuff and if there are any mistakes I can only apologize because it was written really late at night also sorry it's not that long, finally thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 1 and 2 and Please give me feedback on how to improve my writing but also what went well. **


End file.
